


Change in the Air

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Nuts & Dolts Week [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Galaxy Railways AU, Gun Violence, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: It isn't common for an android to develop emotions to the degree that Penny has. Her purpose doesn't permit those kinds of feelings and the attachments that come with them.But that doesn't stop her from saving the one she loves.





	Change in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Nuts and Dolts Week: Free Day. More on this one after the story.

_**Tick, tick, tock.** _

The clock slowly ticked away as Penny sat quietly in her seat, looking straight ahead at the silver hair of the Commander. They kept their back to her, keeping their own eyes on the grand holographic map of the Railways. Ozpin rarely called medical personnel to their office, let alone an android recently out from getting repaired. Whatever it was they wanted to talk about, it must have been important.

If she had to guess, it had something to do with the most recent mission.

"It's good to see you're doing well," Ozpin finally said. "Your crew were most upset when they heard you'd been damaged so severely."

"My apologies," Penny replied. "I did not mean to cause any worry to them."

"It's quite alright, Penny. No need to apologize." Slowly they turned to face her, a gentle look in their eyes. "Tell me, were there any complications during the repairs?"

Penny tilted her head in confusion. "Complications?"

Ozpin stood slowly, their emerald cape shimmering like the galaxy as they made their way over to the hologram, placing their hands only an inch away from it. "From my understanding, they believe that your memory databases might have been compromised, and that your AI programming might be altering itself."

"Are those problems, Commander?"

"It depends really." They closed their eyes, taking a deep breath to relax. Penny had seen Captain Ironwood do the same when placed in an overly stressful situation.

"What is it you called me in here for?" Penny asked.

There was a long period of silence before Ozpin finally asked, "Is there anything that you're hiding from us, Penny? Something that happened when you were damaged that they weren't able to recover. Are you hiding something from us?"

Penny thought back to the mission, trying to figure out what it was that she could be hiding from them.

_**No,** _ she thought. _I don't need to figure it out. I know exactly what I'm hiding._

 

* * *

 

 

_"Dammit! Where the hell are they?!"_

_"_ _Remain calm. I'm sure backup will be here soon."_

_"PENNY, LOOK OUT!"_

_The sounds of gunfire echoed through the ruins. The smell of iron and gunpowder burned their senses. They knew that the chances of coming upon the suspects in question were slim, a mere one in a million chance._

_Penny didn't know that this would be that chance._

_And now Ruby was injured. A shot to the right leg from a booby trap using an old style revolver. Based on the wound, the bullet was still embedded somewhere in her calf._

_"Ruby!" Weiss screamed as the raiders began shooting._

_"Hold on," Penny said calmly. "I'll get her patched up. Cover me!"_

_"Right!"_

_Penny didn't know what would happen. She didn't know what this act would result in. But she had to do it. Her job was to keep her crewmate alive. The rest of the platoon were on their way, as well as back up. They were going to get out of there safely, even if it resulted in her shutting down or her servos locking up. There was nothing that was going to stop her from saving Ruby._

_Lay down the tarp, remove the boot, cut away the fabric. Wipe away some of the blood._

_"Just stay still," Penny said softly. "I have to remove the bullet. I'm out of pain killer, so it's going to hurt a lot."_

_"Just forget me!" Ruby hissed, trying to remain calm as the mix of bullets and lasers flew through the air. "You have to take Weiss and get out of here!"_

_"It's my job as the medical officer to treat your wounds. And if I don't get this bullet out now both of us will be in trouble."_

_"But-"_

_"I can't fight, and you can't heal. Now shut up and let me work. Weiss can handle the attackers for now."_

_Ruby bit her lip, tears running down her dirt caked face leaving tracks on her cheeks. "You idiot."_

_Penny ignored Ruby's protests and set to work removing the bullet. She didn't understand why she was being so insistent on her escaping. They were going to be fine. And she was easily replicable, as most medical androids are. If something happened to her a new Penny, or whatever the name the officer would be given, would take her place. There was no reason for Ruby to be so worried about her over her own safety._

_The sound of a whistle sounded through the air as Penny removed the bullet, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw it didn't hit any vital arteries. There was no evidence of shrapnel according to her scanners. With any luck, she got the bullet out of her before any infection set in. She began to wrap the wound with a bandage, smiling as Ruby finally began to relax._

_"How're you feeling?" Penny asked._

_"I'm fine," Ruby muttered. "Just tired."_

_"You did lose a bit of blood, but you'll be fine once we get you to a hospital."_

_"Come on," Weiss called. "We have to hurry to the fallback point! The train isn't going to be there for long!"_

_Ruby looked to Penny, hand shaking in worry. "Leave me and go-"_

_"Don't you start." Penny slipped one arm under Ruby's leg and the other under her back, lifting her and taking off running behind Weiss. Weiss turned around, shooting at oncoming raiders who attempted to pursue them._

_The rendezvous point should be coming up soon. I just have to make sure Ruby gets to the train before-_

_There was the sound of beeping, and Penny looked down to see a bomb attached to her leg. Without even thinking, she threw Ruby forward. She flew past Weiss and landed several meters away. Penny picked Weiss up and threw her as well, just as the beeping stop._

_There was a flash of light, and everything became a blur. Penny could hear Ruby screaming, reaching for her as a man in a red uniform picked her up and began to carry her away. She called out, but Penny simply smiled, whispering as the world vanished._

_"Live, Ruby. I love you..."_

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Penny? Penny, are you there?"_ **

Penny was snapped back to attention, looking at Ozpin who had come to kneel in front of her. She must have gone silent for a long time. She smiled, trying to remain composed. She must have been startled them by zoning out. It wasn't like her.

She hadn't really been herself in a while, now that she thought about it.

"I'm alright," she assured. "Just thinking back to the mission. I can't figure out if I forgot anything. Everything seems to be in order."

"You're certain?"

"Yes, Commander."

Ozpin looked her over, eyes narrowed in suspicion before grinning from ear to ear. "Alright. If you're certain." They returned to their desk, pulling up files on their computer. "You're free to go then, Penny. Do try not to injure yourself again. There are a lot of people who worry about you."

"Thank you, Commander. I'll be sure to be more careful." With a polite bow, Penny turned to leave the office.

"And Penny?"

She paused at the door, a sinking feeling deep in her wires. "Yes, Commander?"

"Do try not to space out. It'll make people more suspicious."

Penny nearly short circuited, but she simply nodded and continued out. She knew exactly what Ozpin meant by that, but she couldn't let herself linger on the warning. Not when she had a platoon to return to.

_**"ATTENTION!"**_ came a call from the intercoms. **_"BREAKDOWN ON THE 622 ROUTE TO PATCH. REQUESTING SIRIUS PLATOON TO ASSIST."_**

"Duty calls."

Penny ran down the halls toward the main platform, nearly bumping into a girl with short red and black hair and eyes of starlight wearing the same uniform as her. Red high-collar coat with black trim, a crest with a wolf howling proudly.

"Ruby!"

"Penny!" Ruby cheered. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Welcome back, slowpoke," Weiss giggled, running past them.

"Hey! We're not slow!"

Penny held back a snort as they arrived on the platform. The two of them were still bickering playfully as always. That was good. Things weren't different at all.

The three of them boarded the train, taking their seats at their respective controls. Pyrrha and Ren gave her pats on the back and a _"Welcome back, Penny!",_ while Blake gave her a thumbs up. Everyone seemed have a bit of a spring to their step.

"Captain on bridge!" Pyrrha declared and Ironwood briskly entered the train.

"Welcome back, Penny, Ruby," Ironwood said. "It's good to have everyone back to work."

"Good to be back," Penny said.

James nodded, looking straight ahead as he adjusted his scarf. "Begin take off sequence."

"Magnetic barriers are intact," Ren said.

"Atomic boiler pressure is a go," Blake added.

"Cylinder valves are open, Captain," Weiss finished. "Warp drive coupling is in place and the main circuit is online."

"All systems green, Captain Ironwood," Pyrrha said. "Awaiting your command."

James stood tall, arms folded behind his back. "Let's bring the 622 home everyone. Ahead full!"

**_"YES, SIR!"_ **

Penny watched as everyone set to work, feeling the sensation of the train pulling out of the station and quickly rising into the sky. It felt as though nothing had changed. Everyone was still working hard. They were still a team. Nothing has changed.

_No,_ Penny realized as she and Ruby briefly made eye contact. _Something has changed._

For better or worse, she didn't know. But that didn't matter right now. They had passengers to rescue.

Her feelings could wait until another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic is a sort of a possible semi-soft canon to my upcoming project "Carry the Light", a RWBY AU inspired by The Galaxy Railways. I don't have any ships planned for the main story, so this is kind of testing the waters for both a possible Nuts and Dolts plotline and to see how people might take to this particular AU. If this turns out to be pretty well received, I might go with Nuts and Dolts for that story. It really depends.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
